Draco
by DeathBySnooSnoo
Summary: A short DracoXHarry dream sequence of Draco's to take his mind off darker things...the flow of the last book will determine if this will be followed by further dream sequences or not...


Draco clung to the covers of his bed and tried to push the anxiety out of his mind. He felt dead inside, like he was only a shell of the person he once had been. The stress was getting to him. Sure, he had dealt with stress before. He was, after all, a Malfoy. He had grown up under his father's unforgiving scrutiny. His superiority had been drilled into his head since birth and he was constantly being forced to live up to the expectations his father had set before him as he walked every step down a path that he had not chosen for himself. He had not been able to choose his own friends. He had not been able to choose his own enemies. His family name had chosen them for him.

But this, this was different. It was no longer his father whom he was being pressured to please. It was Voldemort. His father could have disowned him, ruined his life if he had rebelled against him. Voldemort could literally destroy him.

He still could not believe what he had been asked to do. He had tried to accept his duty with bravery and a steely resolve worthy of his name. He was failing. He was a nervous wreck. Being asked to kill someone was difficult enough, but he was to kill not only someone in direct authority over him, but someone who was considered to be one of the greatest wizards of their time. Even Voldemort was too afraid to attack him directly.

He shuddered when he thought about the consequences of what he was going to do. The fact that he would not graduate was trivial. He would be shunned from the wizarding world. He would be hunted like a dog with the threat of a life condemned to Azkaban constantly on his mind. He would be heralded away to further become Voldemort's bitch, doing the dirty work on which his master did not wish to risk one of his higher, more valued followers.

Of course the consequences of not doing Voldemort's bidding were far worse. It was literally a case of kill or be killed, or far more likely, kill or be brutally tortured, and then killed. He gripped the blankets tighter. Sweat poured from his skin at the thought of what Voldemort could and would do to him if he failed. He sighed. He had not been able to sleep in several days, and even when sleep came it was shallow and unfulfilling.

He needed a release, a way to take his mind off of his fears, and so, reluctantly, he allowed his mind to wander to his deepest, darkest desire. He closed his eyes and began to imagine what his heart had not quite dared to yearn for, for so long.

_He was sitting alone on an elegant and comfortable couch, facing a warm, inviting fire. The room he was in vaguely resembled the Slytherin common room, but it reminded him of his own home as well. As he sat, idly facing the fire, a strong yet gentle hand brushed its way along his shoulder and a soft, smothering breathe tickled his neck and ear._

_"Hello, Draco," a sly and sultry voice whispered to him from behind._

_"Hello, Harry," he replied, his voice shaking both with fear and the excitement of the other boy's touch against his skin._

_"Do you always sit without a shirt on?" Harry asked softly, his voice tainted with sarcasm and cruelty._

_Draco lowered his head. "I was..." but his voice trailed of and his incomplete explanation was left hanging in the air._

_Harry circled around the couch and straddled Draco, pressing his hands firmly against the blonde boy's shoulders. "Why have you always been so mean to me?" he asked, his voice accusing even as he slid himself closer to young Malfoy._

_Draco squeezed his eyes shut and a single tear slid down his cheek. "I was afraid," he managed. "Afraid of what my father would do to me if I let myself be your friend. You don't know what he's like... when he's angry." Draco's voice quivered._

_Harry brushed his hand against Draco's cheek, wiping away the still lingering tear to reveal the entirety of his perfect complexion. Harry leaned in and, with the gentle tenderness of an angel, kissed Draco reassuringly on the lips._

_"That must be hard," Harry said softly, gazing into Draco's eyes. Draco smiled shyly and leaned forward to return the green eyed boy's kiss. He wrapped his arms around the orphan's broadening shoulders and pulled himself closer to his forbidden desire._

_Harry slid his hands behind Draco's back and held him reassuringly close. "It's alright," he whispered, "You don't have to be afraid; not when I'm here."_

_"I know," Malfoy replied. "You have no idea how much that means to me."_

_Harry smirked slyly. "Show me," he said, lowering his head to kiss and nibble Draco's chest._

_Draco cooed quietly as Harry teased one of his nipples with his tongue. He felt himself beginning to harden, and could sense his inhibitions start to float away. He leaned back into the couch and let Harry take complete control._

_The boy with the infamous scar did not hesitate to take what was offered to him. He carefully, but forcefully pushed Draco down into a lying position and crawled completely on top of him. His hands caressed the Slytherin's abs and chest while his lips and teeth examined a delectable neck and shoulders._

_Draco completely surrendered and closed his eyes, moaning lightly with pleasure at every action the other boy took. He felt Harry's hands drifting lower, lingering at the edge of his pants, before blithely undoing the clasp. _

_Harry lowered the zipper slowly, going link by link until it was all the way down. He rubbed his thumb against Draco's bulging member and smiled as the boy beneath him shuddered and whimpered slightly as he removed his touch. _

_Draco instinctively raised his hips as Harry began to pull his pants down, his breathing quickening with every new inch of flesh that was being exposed. He felt a rush of cold air as his boxers, too were removed. He could tell that his erection was well on its way._

_Harry grinned as his eyes landed on Draco's hardening member, quickly moving to undress himself and free his own. He stuck his index and middle fingers into his mouth as he watched the blonde's chest rise and fall in anticipation and moistened his digits thoroughly before pressing them lightly to Draco's tight hole._

_Draco, his eyes still closed, flinched slightly as he felt Harry's fingers touch his opening, but relaxed again quickly. He breathed in heavily as Harry slowly forced his way inside, wiggling his fingers around to stretch him out and prepare him for entry. Draco gasped in pleasure, now fully erect, and waited for the dark haired boy to make his move._

_Harry retracted his fingers from Draco's rear and positioned his cock at the boy's entrance. He grasped Draco's hips with his hands and held him steady as he thrust his way in._

_Draco's eyes widened and his back arched forward; his face contorted with a mixture of pleasure and pain. He raised his arms, and his fingers dug into Harry's back, as his enemy slowly but surely buried himself entirely._

_Harry paused for a moment, allowing Draco to adjust to the sensation of being filled with his manhood before he pulled almost all the way out and then pushed himself back in, causing a fresh wave of writhing and moans from the boy beneath him._

_Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as the green-eyed boy found his rhythm and began pumping in and out of him. He cringed in pain as Harry pushed a little too hard too fast._

_Harry stopped and apologized, waiting for Draco's permission to continue and promising to be gentler._

_"No," Draco moaned, "It's alright. Be rough. I deserve it."_

_A caring smile, laced with a hint of wickedness and glee flickered across Harry's face. He gripped Draco's hips harder and pushed his way recklessly into his victim._

_Malfoy bit his lip to stifle a scream, and a tear fell from his eye, but he endured the pain. He had caused Harry so much pain; this was the least he could do. He could taste blood trickling into his mouth as he continued to sink his teeth into his own flesh. The pain was intensifying, but so was the pleasure. As his ass loosened, and the pain began to subside, he jerked his hips roughly towards Harry, sending a renewed sensation of agony to paralyze him. This was his penance. He would take the pain willingly._

_Harry took great joy in the look of torment on Draco's face, and even greater joy in the pleasure he was receiving from the Slytherin's tight ass. He thrust in and out of him quicker, feeling himself approaching the edge. He moved his hands from the boy's hips to his shoulders, pinning him down in helpless submission as he finished his task._

_As Harry leaned forward, Draco felt the Griffindor's stomach lean against his cock, sending trickles of pleasure through his entire body. Harry's grip on Draco's shoulders intensified, and a shot of warm liquid filled his insides, coating him entirely, and dribbled out of him. He looked up into Harry's perfect green eyes, now glazed with pleasure, and smiled._

_Harry returned the smile and, leaving himself inside Draco, grabbed the boy's erection in his hand and began to rub his way up and down its entirety. It did not take long before Draco came all over him, and he leaned down to kiss the blonde for the first time since he had entered him._

_Draco Kissed Harry back with a deep, sincere passion; holding the brunette close as Harry pulled out of him and lay beside him. They held each other close and allowed themselves to be caught up in the ecstasy of belonging to each other, slowly drifting off to sleep._

Draco's tears fell freely as he hugged himself in the darkness of his own bed and wished with all of his heart that he had the courage and the strength to be vulnerable.


End file.
